


listen to my heart

by juliansweigl



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, lisa and thomas are best friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 09:19:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17423156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliansweigl/pseuds/juliansweigl
Summary: Thomas looks aghast, staring at Manu through the blackness until the niggling – Lisa’s voice – in the back of his head returns to remind him with a sarcastic drawl that not everybody is obsessed with films and that some people actually have a life.or,“I got so emotional during that movie that I didn’t realize I was gripping your hand I’m so sorry!!”





	listen to my heart

**Author's Note:**

> me? writing a fic that isn't Hömmels? it's madness, really.

Thomas likes films.

 

Old films, new films, action films, horror films and he will _never_ admit this but rom-coms aren’t the _worst_ thing in the world. He has an extensive collection of DVDs in his apartment – so many that he had to buy and build a new cabinet in his flat to accommodate the number of that he currently possesses.

 

Lisa thinks he’s mad, quite simply. Every time she arrives at his flat, she side-eyes him before focusing on the ever-growing selection of DVDs that are scattered across her best friend’s coffee table.

 

 _"How do you have the time to watch them?! You have a job!_ ”

 

Thomas just smirks and shrugs before tidying up his collection of action films that he’s been rewatching over the last few nights and places them in a neat pile on the top left corner of his coffee table.

 

His love for the art of movie-making is what brings him to the small theatre by the river on a rainy Sunday afternoon, he has the day off and his interest was piqued more than just a tad when he noticed a showing of Moulin Rouge. The poster stuck to the board outside the theatre is crumpled and soggy but still, Thomas noticed it.

 

The ticket is cheap and the theatre entry is empty but Thomas expects it to be – after all – it’s a theatre out on the edge of the city that’s so small that many people only know about it if they have ventured out there before. That’s what Thomas likes though; he hates the central city multiplex – too many screens, too many children, people who can’t be without their phones for two hours - why they bother to come and watch a film at the cinema when they spend the entire time on their phone is something that Thomas will _never_ understand.

 

Thomas smiles at the young girl behind the counter who hands him his ticket and he buys popcorn despite Lisa’s voice niggling in the back of his mind – he doesn’t even have a moment to dwell on just _when_ his best friend’s voice became the sound of his conscience. Moulin Rouge shows in screen two causing Thomas to inwardly groan – it’s the smallest screen of the lot and it feels awfully cramped and stuffy whenever he’s in there.

 

There aren’t many people in there when he rounds the corners to the seats but he notices a group of five teenagers sitting in the centre of the middle row and immediately bypasses them without a second glance. He balances the popcorn in his left hand as he climbs the stairs two at a time in the dark – his film obsession coming in handy at this current moment and not feeling entirely embarrassed by the fact he knows every intricate corner of this screen.

 

Thomas reaches the back row and settles in the seat in the middle, kicking his long legs up so that they’re dangling over the seat in front as he balances the popcorn in his lap. He’s checking his texts and just about to turn his phone off when he hears a loud snigger coming from the teenagers in the middle row – without glancing up, he wonders if he’d get into trouble for launching a handful of popcorn at them.

 

Still, curiosity gets the better of him and he glances up to see the source of the sniggering – it’s not the movie because the screen is still blank and curtained. Instead, it’s blonde, tall and stood on the steps awkwardly with his head down.

 

Thomas frowns, studying the man carefully. Thomas hides his face behind the popcorn and watches the way the man looks around indecisively, wondering where to sit – not emanating much enthusiasm to sit in close proximity to the teenagers who (might) have just laughed at him.

 

Thomas lifts his gaze and meets the shadowed face of the stranger in question. Thomas smiles warmly – Lisa always tells him his smile is one of his best assets and if he was straight – she could find herself falling for him just because of it – Thomas rolls his eyes but appreciates his best friend’s sentiment.

 

The stranger looks perplexed for a moment before slowly, cautiously edging towards the back row; he looks like he wants to ask if it’s okay to sit here despite the six other rows that are completely empty.

 

“I don’t bite.” Thomas grins, his voice low but gentle as though he was approaching a wild animal.

 

That seems to please the stranger and he reaches the empty seat that’s beside Thomas in two strides before sitting down, getting himself comfortable even though he continues to twist and shift around for the best part of a minute.

 

“… Are you okay?” Thomas asks, eyebrows raising in concern as he watches the blond stranger frown and shrink under Thomas’ gaze despite (definitely) being taller than Thomas.

 

“I haven’t done this before.” Stranger replies. “I don’t know what to do?”

 

“You’ve never sat next to a handsome stranger in a small cinema before?” Thomas asks and doesn’t even try to hide the smirk twitching at the corners of his lips.

 

“I – _well_ – no but I’ve never seen a movie by myself before but I saw this place when I was – uh – walking my dog this morning and I thought fuck it. I’m Manu, sorry, it felt weird for me to sit next to you and for you to not know my name.” Manu smiles bashfully, ducking his head before glancing towards the entrance to the screen at the bottom of the stairs.

 

Thomas blinks once, twice, three times. _How cute is this guy_?

 

“Thomas-” Thomas grins at him. “It gets easier; I’ve been a solo filmgoer for the best part of my twenties because my best friend doesn’t have the patience to come with me.”

 

“I like films.”

 

“I should hope so.” Thomas laughs. “Otherwise, I think you _may_ be in the wrong place.”

 

Manu chuckles softly, cheeks flushing under the dim lighting of the screen.

 

**

 

They share the popcorn and Thomas imitates throwing a piece of popcorn at the teenagers who haven’t attempted to shut up or at least turn down their conversation to hushed whispers.

 

“Can I admit something?” Manu asks; his voice barely above a whisper as the opening credits to the film start.

 

Thomas tilts his head to the side, nodding slightly before realising that through the darkness of the theatre – Manu won’t be able to see his response.

 

“Of course.”

 

“I have never seen this film; I don’t even know the characters’ names.” Manu confesses with a small laugh, a shy twinge that makes his voice impossibly cuter.

 

Thomas looks aghast, staring at Manu through the blackness until the niggling – Lisa’s voice – in the back of his head returns to remind him with a sarcastic drawl that not everybody is obsessed with films and that _some_ people actually have a life.

 

Instead, Thomas sighs and shudders out a knowing chuckle. “You’re in for a treat.”

 

Manu wants to ask, he really does. He doesn’t and settles in for what could be an emotional rollercoaster.

 

“She’s dying?” Manu asks in a hushed whisper not five minutes later, his eyes wide as he stares at the scene. “I thought this was a musical?”

 

“Musicals can’t be sad?” Thomas inquires, raising one eyebrow sceptically. “I take it that you’ve not seen many?”

 

“I don’t – they’re not usually my type of film but a lot of people have told me to watch it.” Manu expresses, waving his hands around. “I didn’t know what to expect, I only know it’s a musical. Does she die?”

 

Thomas doesn’t dignify that question with a response.

 

The film is a masterpiece, that’s Thomas’ opinion anyway – the acting is phenomenal and Thomas has always admired Nicole Kidman’s portrayal of Satine – the storyline tugs at his heartstrings even know, even after he’s watched this film countless times.

 

Instinctively, Thomas glances at Manu out of the corner of his eye, watching the way the blond’s eyes widen, watching the way he frowns, watching the way his head bobs slightly whenever a song is sung. They’re barely halfway through the film but Thomas has seen Manu go through an uncountable number of emotions – he almost feels bad for knowing how this ends.

 

“She loves him, doesn’t she?” Manu asks absentmindedly when Zidler tells Satine that to save Christian’s life she will be staying with the Duke and she does not love Christian.

 

“I think that much is obvious.” Thomas replies with a sigh, slumping in his seat and dropping his hand to the armrest between Manu and himself.

 

The ending approaches quicker than Thomas expects, from Christian sneaking into Moulin Rouge on opening night, to demanding Satine to tell him that she does not love him. Manu is entranced by the scenes playing out in front of him and Thomas finds it, finds him, beautiful.

 

“ _T_ _he greatest thing you’ll ever learn is just to love and be loved in return._ ”

 

Thomas feels a pressure against his hand, flicking his gaze down, he notices a much bigger hand covering his own but Manu is still staring at the screen so Thomas isn’t even sure if Manu knows he’s holding his hand.

 

Thomas tries to keep his eyes trained forward, forcing himself to watch the last ten minutes of the film but he can’t when the pressure of Manu’s hand atop of his increases and decreases depending on the current scene.

 

“… She died…”

 

Manu’s voice seems quieter than it has been throughout the entirety of the film, it sounds broken. Thomas bites back the soft bout of laughter in his throat as the lights in the theatre start to blink on, causing Thomas to bring his hand up to his face and rub his eyes as his eyes adjust to the sudden brightness.

 

It’s a sharp movement, Manu looking horrified as he pulls his hand from atop of Thomas’, studying Thomas’ expression for any signs that holding his hand was completely out of order – that doesn’t stop him from reeling off apology after apology.

 

“I – I didn’t – the film just got emotional – I didn’t mean to hold your hand – you should’ve just pulled your hand away! I’m embarrassed-” Manu laughs, albeit bitterly as he folds his arms over his chest, hiding his hands from view. “I’m so sorry!” He suddenly exclaims and Thomas’ eyes widen at the sudden boom of Manu’s voice after becoming accustomed to the soft, gentle tone over the last couple of hours.

 

Thomas unconsciously reaches for Manu’s hand again, not taking a second to consider that this might not be the best idea. Manu stares at their joined hands as though they’re a foreign object, meeting Thomas’ eyes in one swift move of his head.

 

“Do you think if I hated it that much I would have let you hold keep holding my hand?” Thomas asks and he couldn’t hide the smirk on his lips or in his voice if he tried.

 

“I didn’t mean to-”

 

“- I didn’t mind. The ending is sad; I thought you might like some emotional support.” Thomas shrugs, rubbing his thumb across Manu’s knuckles as though it’s a natural thing to do with a man you met two hours beforehand.

 

Three beats of silence pass; Thomas noting that the screen is now empty apart from the two of them.

 

“I’m glad I came.” Manu breaks the silence with a small, shy smile that makes him come across a lot more innocent than his size gives him credit for.

 

“Good. It’s a classic film, you made the right choice.”

 

“I’m not talking about the film, Thomas.” Manu adds, looking around nervously, face contorted with a slight hint of momentary regret that he actually voiced that thought aloud

 

Oh- _oh_.

 

Thomas grins and tightens his grip on Manu’s hand, making a point of brushing his fingers across Manu’s to try and calm the ever-growing nervous glimmer in the taller’s eyes. “In that case; there are a _lot_ more films out there.”

 

“It’s a good thing we’ve got time.” Manu confirms, a flash of something unreadable in his eyes as a soft grin twitches at the corners of his lips.

 

 

(Thomas learns three things about Manu that afternoon;

 

 _One,_ his laugh is singlehandedly one of the greatest things Thomas has ever heard.

 

 _Two,_ he looks ridiculously adorable when he’s concentrating hard on the film that’s currently playing on the TV.

 

 _Three,_ his hair is soft and feels like feathers under Thomas’ fingertips.

 

When Lisa returns back to the flat to pick up her phone after work three hours later; she twists the door handle and comes to an abrupt stop when she finds not only her best friend asleep on the couch but the credits to _another_ one of Thomas’ movies playing on the TV. What surprises her more is the blond that’s lying with his head in Thomas’ lap, Thomas’ fingers brushing through the strands of hair from his sleep-ridden state.

 

Lisa has barely managed to mute the TV before she hears movement and shuffling coming from behind her, smirking she turns around with her hands on her hips and nods towards the figure in Thomas’ lap that is still completely dead to the world.

 

Thomas just shrugs and wears the dopiest grin. “ _I_ _met him at the cinema._ ”

 

Lisa snorts out a laugh and teasingly punches his shoulder. " _Only you could go to the cinema and come back with a date._ ”

 

Thomas doesn’t even deny it.)

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://hoewedeshummels.tumblr.com)


End file.
